


No Difference

by Sable_And_Azure



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A little angst, Action, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mecha, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Finale, Romance, Sci-Fi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, War, a little violence, the title doesn't have anything to do with the song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable_And_Azure/pseuds/Sable_And_Azure
Summary: "He's a human too. He doesn't deserve to be punished this much."-------Life proceeds even after the Second Interplanetary War.Kaizuka Inaho is now living peacefully, along with his sister, friends and those people that he care about. With his big promotion and the rewards of what he had done, he could slack off whenever he wants and work anytime he wants.However, one person's existence is stopping him to do so.Slaine Troyard is alive, and he is responsible over the former count's life.Bonds are remade and emotions are developed. How will it end, now that they understand each other?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really planned for this, because I've got too many things to handle in life. But since its Slaine's birthday (January 11), I'll post this even though its unfinished. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Slaine!
> 
> This is my second fanfic, and I'm really nervous since its different from the other one. I would like to say sorry first if there are mistakes.
> 
> The first one is a prologue, so it's shorter than the rest. Please bear with the length for a little while hihi
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> EDIT: I changed the summary and shortened it. Cuz when I viewed it at my phone, I was like 'Oh my, gotta change this one'.

"How are you feeling?"

"..."

"You don't seem too bad."

He moves a white piece to start the game.

"..."

"You really should eat your meals, though. The warden has been complaining."

"..."

"Your move."

When the man didn’t respond, he tried to move another piece, but to his surprise, hear the other talk the first time in that day.

"Your eye."

_'My eye?'_

"Is that from when I shot you?"

He reflected on what he should say. 

"An analytical engine. I had a bio-device implanted that was neuro-linked to my cranial nerves. But I had it removed. I don’t need it anymore."

"Hasn’t it been long enough? I deceived, I stole, I killed. I sacrificed many of my own." 

There was a slight pause. "Please."

"No. You're going to live."

The ashen blonde's face contorted.

"Why?! Why did you save me?!"

"… It wasn't me. It's what Princess Asseylum wants."

The face of the princess flashed at the back of his mind.

_'Please... P_ _lease save_ _Slaine_ _. Save_ _Slaine_ _Troyard_ _. Save him from the chains of misery. Please._ _'_

"Seylum-san asked me... To save you."

The realization struck him like a lightning.

All of the emotions that he kept overflowed and the former count broke down in front of his enemy, crying like he never did in many years. It was Inaho's cue to leave.

A guard saluted him as he went outside of the prison masqueraded as an old mansion. Yuki was waiting for him inside of the car and after a few moments, the siblings were on their way home.

Slaine Troyard's prison is located in a rural area with very few residents. The sea is nearby, bringing a cool breeze and its salty smell. With how peaceful things are, Inaho couldn't help but smile a little.   

_'But... How am I_ _suppose to_ _save him?_ _'_

His thoughts were interrupted when his sister talked.

"I'm really curious now. Why is it that you went to this place instead of the princess' activation ceremony? You do know it's today, right? I'm not allowed to ask, but at least give me a hint of  _what_ or  _who_  is in there. Is it a wo- Hey, are you listening? Nao?"

"Yuki-nee, how do you save someone?"

She was baffled about her brother's question.

"I don't get it. Save someone from what?"

Inaho couldn’t exactly say 'from the chains of misery'. That would be a vague answer and his sister would be more confused. 

"Let's say, from suffering. Sorrow. Pain. Depression. Sadness-"

"Okay, okay. I get, geez. I'm not that dumb." Yuki thought for ideas.

"Hmm, as I've read in books, being friends with them works."

_'Friends...'_

"I don't know if it's effective in real life though."

When she didn't get a respond, she went back to the previous topic she was babbling about.

"Going back, why aren’t you attending the activation ceremony?"

"You aren’t either."

"Well, you’re the hero of the earth, not me. I'm attending the socialization part later. You?"

"I'll see if I can."

Seeing her brother responding in low energy, Yuki patted Inaho's head like a child.

"Aww, my poor little Nao. Asseylum got stolen from you and now your sad. I'm sure you'll find a new love in no time. Maybe from that mansion you frequently visit?"

Inaho blankly stared at her.

"Okaay, so it isn’t a woman."


	2. Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho visits. Their talk went downhill. He doesn't know how to handle the situation revolving around his former enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes that needs to be kept in mind:
> 
> The timeline of the story is 6 months after Slaine was captured by Inaho. Within those months, Inaho would visit him and the princess traveled around the earth to promote peace. After 6 months, the activation ceremony occurred, at the same time Inaho visited Slaine again, as seen in the anime 
> 
> If i were ask on how I want things to happen, this story is probably my answer. I'm still burning in A/Z hell, and I need to get a proper closure or else I'll lose my sanity XD This story is a product of it.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

*Six months after the Second Interplanetary War*

 

_"Dr. Troyard's theories have already been proven, so we should see them put into practice in the near future."_

_"It's ironic that Slaine Troyard, the son of the same Dr. Troyard, plotted the assassination of Empress Asseylum, which was the trigger for Interplanetary War two."_

_"Slaine Troyard's death allowed Earth and Vers to conclude a friendship treaty."_

_"Yes, but there are still Mars Knights who occupy territory on Earth."_

_"One goal of Empress Asseylum's visit is peace negotiations with those knights."_

_"Here's hoping that we'll be seeing the prompt return of that occupied territory."_  
  
  


 

 

"How are you feeling?"

"..."

"You don't seem too bad."

He moves a white piece to start the game.

"..."

"You really should eat your meals, though. The warden has been complaining."

"..."

"Your move."

When the man didn't respond, he tried to move another piece, but to his surprise, hear the other talk the first time in that day.

"Your eye."

_'My eye?'_

"Is that from when I shot you?"

He reflected on what he should say.

"An analytical engine. I had a bio-device implanted that was neuro-linked to my cranial nerves. But I had it removed. I don't need it anymore."

"Hasn't it been long enough? I deceived, I stole, I killed. I sacrificed many of my own."

There was a slight pause. "Please."

"No. You're going to live."

The ashen blonde's face contorted.

"Why?! Why did you save me?!"

"... It wasn't me. It's what Princess Asseylum wants."

The face of the princess flashed at the back of his mind.

_'Please... Please save Slaine. Save Slaine Troyard. Save him from the chains of misery. Please.'_  
  


"Seylum-san asked me... To save you."   
  


The realization struck him like a lightning.

All of the emotions that he kept overflowed and the former count broke down in front of his enemy, crying like he never did in many years. It was Inaho's cue to leave.   
  


 

 

 

A guard saluted him as he went outside of the prison masqueraded as an old mansion. Yuki was waiting for him inside of the car and after a few moments, the siblings were on their way home.

Slaine Troyard's prison is located in a rural area with very few residents. The sea is nearby, bringing a cool breeze and its salty smell. With how peaceful things are, Inaho couldn't help but smile a little.

_'But... How am I suppose to save him?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when his sister talked.

"I'm really curious now. Why is it that you went to this place instead of the princess' activation ceremony? You do know it's today, right? I'm not allowed to ask, but at least give me a hint of  _what_  or  _who_ is in there. Is it a wo- Hey, are you listening? Nao?"

"Yuki-nee, how do you save someone?"

She was baffled about her brother's question.

"I don't get it. Save someone from what?"

Inaho couldn't exactly say 'from the chains of misery'. That would be a vague answer and his sister would be more confused.

"Let's say, from suffering. Sorrow. Pain. Depression. Sadness-"

"Okay, okay. I get, geez. I'm not that dumb." Yuki thought for ideas.

"Hmm, as I've read in books, being friends with them works."

' _Friends_...'

"I don't know if it's effective in real life though."

When she didn't get a respond, she went back to the previous topic she was babbling about.

"Going back, why aren't you attending the activation ceremony?"

"You aren't either."

"Well, you're the hero of the earth, not me. I'm attending the socialization part later. You?"

"I'll see if I can."

Seeing her brother responding in low energy, Yuki patted Inaho's head like a child.

"Aww, my poor little Nao. Asseylum got stolen from you and now your sad. I'm sure you'll find a new love in no time. Maybe from that mansion you frequently visit?"

Inaho blankly stared at her.

"Okaay, so it isn't a woman."   
  


The conversation didn't drag on. They were silent during their travel as Inaho is pondering on things related to Slaine. It's not that he hates being friends with the ashen blonde, but seeing how the former count acts around him, he concluded that it would be very difficult to do so. They shared a bitter past which would hinder their road to friendship as Yuki suggested.

After one and a half hour, the siblings arrived in front of their house. It isn't anything grand. Just a normal two storey house with a living room, kitchen, dining room and a bathroom in the first floor and four rooms in the second floor along with another bathroom. Inaho insisted on having a house with only three rooms, just enough if a visitor wants to sleep over, but Yuki said that a house with four rooms is better as a preparation if either of their partners decided to live with them.

As soon as they went inside, Yuki hurried to her room while Inaho sat on the couch, searching at his tablet. He lacks social skills, so he needed to study about how to become friends with his enemy.

A few minutes passed when Yuki showed up again in a baby pink dress.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Fine." Was his bland answer.

Yuki pouted. "You won't get a girlfriend with that attitude, Nao."

He ignored what his sister said and continue searching. Yuki faced a mirror while combing her hair.

"You're not going to the socialization either?"

"I'm not good at those. I don't have anything to wear too."

"Just show up in that lousy uniform of yours, Lieutenant Commander Inaho."

Yuki purposely made an emphasis on his rank, which he was not happy about. She's been teasing him about his big promotion from Ensign to Lieutenant Commander, surpassing even his own sister. Some people would've been happy to have a promotion like his, but to Inaho, he finds it an inconvenience due to the paperwork his rank comes along with.

While deciding on attending or not, one of the results in his searches showed 'talk in topics that both parties are interested in.'

_'I don't have any idea on what he's interested about.'_

Seeing as the advice is useless, he went on and scrolled down a little when his sister talked again.

"Your friends will be there you know, and princess Asseylum too."

_'Seylum-san.'_

It is possible that Asseylum has an idea on Slaine Troyard's interest, as both of them spent their childhood in Vers. He could ask her about it and while he is there, he might as well ask his friends on some advices.

"I'm going with you, Yuki-nee."   
  


 

 

 

Showing up in his navy uniform wasn't awkward at all. Captain Magbaredge was wearing hers too, so is Mizusaki and other high-ranking officers. It was only natural, he thought. The socialization was intended for both sides to know each other and to discuss political issues after all.

Different personalities attended, like those people who he heard the names of but haven't personally met them, people who wore the crimson uniform of Vers and people like Yuki who took part in the war. His friends were there too, wearing formal suits and dresses, but the one that had caught his attention is the woman in white, walking side by side with Cruhteo's son. She was entertaining the guests, shaking hands with the officers and offering them a warm smile. It will take a while for her to notice his presence.

"Inaho!" Inko called and saw her in her purple dress, running towards him.

"I thought you wouldn't come!"

"Yeah man! We've been waiting for you, Earth's hero!" Calm said as soon as he catches up.

Nina giggles. "Let's enjoy the party together!"

Seeing his cheerful friends, Inaho is glad he attended. He didn't saw them in the last six months, since there are a lot of things regarding with Slaine that needed his attention. He missed how fun it is to be with them and talk about their normal lives like how normal teenagers would if the war didn't occur.

He noticed that one person wasn't present.

"Where's Rayet?"

Nina took a bite of her food before answering. "She's in the toilet."

"Probably taking a shi--"

A slight conk was heard using Calm's head.

"I wasn't."

Calm wanted to protest on what she did but Rayet immediately faced Inaho with her usual nonchalant look.

"It's been a while, Inaho."

He nodded. "I was busy with work."

Calm made a playful smile. "Ohh, showing off now are we, Lieutenant Commander Kaizuka?"

And just like how Yuki teased him, his friends were doing the same with their non-stop questioning. What work does he do, how does he feel about his rank, who were the people he work with. These were only a few of what they asked, answering every question with his monotone voice.

"I heard that you frequently visit an old mansion away from the town. Is it true, Inaho?" Nina asked with her sparkling eyes. He already knows where this is going.

"It's true." He answered. "I've been doing it for work."

"Is it really for work?" She asked again. Calm seems to get where the talk is going and decided to join the conversation.

"Just be honest, man! Visiting a mansion is too unlikely for a job given to a Lieutenant Commander. You've been seeing a woman, haven't you?" His playful smile showed again.

"What is she like?!"

Inaho was about to respond using his prepared speech when Inko interfered with a beet red face.

"S-stop it, you two!

"It's fine, Inko. I'm not really hiding what I do in that mansion. I do visit someone, but again, it's for work purposes."

"Aww, I thought you already have a love life."

Nina and Calm were bummed with the news while Inko showed a somewhat relief expression.

The questioning took another ten minutes, and when they were contented with Inaho's answers, all of them decided to eat as the night is getting older. He took the opportunity to ask on how to be friends with someone, but their advices were similar with the one his search results showed up.

Asseylum seems to be done with the formalities of meeting the high-ranking officers, so she joined her friends along with Klancain. It was awkward for the rest, but they have to accept him as Asseylum's future husband and Emperor of Vers.

"It's a wonderful thing to see you again, Inaho-san!" Asseylum said in delight.

"The honor is mine, Seylum-san."

Just like his other friends who didn't saw him for months, Asseylum too had a lot to share about how fascinating it is to travel Earth and to see different kinds of people. Klancain also praised Earth for its beauty, even after the war that took a toll on the surroundings. When her fiancé went to get more food, Inaho didn't hesitate to ask the question he's been eager to know the answer.

"Seylum-san, do you know what Slaine Troyard's interest are?"

The empress was dumb-founded on his sudden question.

"Eh? Why so sudddenly, Inaho-san?"

Inaho answered in a lowered voice. "Since you've asked me to save him, it is my responsibility to know every detail about him."

"I see..." She thought for a while. "It's been so long since I talked to him, so his interest might've changed but..." A gentle smile was drawn on her face. "Slaine likes to talk about birds and flowers."

_'Birds and flowers... It doesn't suit his image as a count.'_

Asseylum continued. "When we were young, he would always explain to me the different birds found on Earth and the flowers that grew in its fertile soil. I asked many questions about them, and Slaine always had the patience to answer me."

Her smile suddenly became sad. "I wish those moments lasted a little longer."

The mood became depressing, seeing as how Asseylum missed the old times when she was with Slaine.

"When you have some time, you can always visit him in his cell."

"Thank you, Inaho-san."   
  


The night went on until it was time to go home. Asseylum went with Klancain along with versian guards and his friends were assisted by the staff. Yuki was a little drunk, so he had to do his best in driving with his one eye.

When they arrived to their home, he helped Yuki reached her room and stayed in the couch to continue searching for more advices. He already knows Slaine's interest, but doesn't exactly know how to start talking with the man. He was unresponsive for most of the time, and Inaho was sure that it will be the same if he doesn't have a different approach.   
  
  
  


 

 

On the day of his visit, Slaine was transferred to the glass room, just like the usual. He was wearing the blue prison uniform and have a dispirited look. His blue-green eyes seem to have lost its life and hope.

"How are you doing, Troyard?"

"..."

_'I was right. He is unresponsive today as well.'_

"Have you taken your food?"

Again, there was no response.

"I'll ask the warden to change the menu. Perhaps you don't like it, that's why you don't--"

"Why..."

He was caught off guard when he heard Slaine's voice.

"Why do you keep on coming back?"

"Do you hate it?"

"..."

" I don't like this either, but I am responsible for your life here in prison. I have to make sure that you live, just as what Seylum-san asked me to."

"Don't... Call the Empress like that."

Inaho realized that Slaine is responding despite the obvious hatred towards him visiting. He grabbed the change to continue the conversation and later on, give him the item that he brought with him.

"Your loyalty to her is interesting. Do you always have that kind of tendency?"

"...Of what?"

"Of sacrificing yourself to those who you're loyal with."

Slaine's eyes became sharp, as if he was offended with what Inaho said. He didn't mean it though, but his monotone voice made him look rude.

"Mind your own business, Kaizuka Inaho."

"I am.  _You_  are my business, Slaine Troyard."

Tension is rising between the two, and the brunette didn't like it. The conversation is far from being friendly, and it is difficult to steer it back to the flow Inaho wanted it to be. He guessed that their old habits of competing with each other is hard to forget, and it will take a while for him to get used in their casual talking.

"Leave. You're pissing me off."

"It's not my intention."

Slaine suddenly stood up.

"If you're not leaving, then I will."

The ashen blonde walked towards the door, guards getting ready to cuff him. Inaho is feeling frustrated about not being able to control the situation. During the war, his plans always works out no matter how odd or impossible they may be. He always wins at the end of the hardship. But whenever it involves Slaine's presence, the outcome could either be good or bad. He can either win or lose, and he hates it for not predicting the possible result. Just like what happened moments ago. When he thought he could finally start a proper conversation with him, it went downhill and ended up raising a tension.

Maybe Slaine Troyard is born to disrupt the balance within him.

_'I have to do something about this.'_

"Troyard."

Slaine stopped from walking but didn't face Inaho.

"What."

"I'll visit again next time."

"Tsk. Get lost, Kaizuka." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As seen in the story, Inaho's rank is lieutenant commander. Apparently, their rankings are base on the navy/ coast guard as what I have searched (I guess it makes sense because Captain Magbaredge is, well, the captain of the ship UES Wadatsumi and Deucalion and Hakkinen has a position of Vice admiral, which is a high ranking officer in the Navy) His position is one level lower than being a commander. So basically its Lieutenant commander, then the commander (Mizusaki's rank) and then the captain. 
> 
> I dunno if I gave the correct information, but feel free to correct me if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Kittens, Flowers and Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho is determined to have a conversation with him. Later on, he finally did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! <3 <3 <3  
> And also, belated Happy Birthday, Inaho!
> 
> I wanted to show my love for you for the many supports, so I posted this new chapter today.  
> I was debating of whether to post this on the 7th (Inaho's b-day) or today, but then my brain said 'Do not post this on the 7th, I tell you! You won't be able to catch up and post another chapter by next week!' Sooo here it is! 
> 
> Enjoy Reading!

“Yuki-nee, wake up.”

Yuki brushed off Inaho and turned to her side.

“What is it…?”

“It’s an emergency.”

She suddenly sat up, revealing her messy hair. Even after the peaceful times that she had, her body could not forget what the phrase means and gave an immediate response.

“What?!”

“There’s a cat on the porch.”

Her face wrinkled.

“Just let it be, it’ll go away soon.”

She arranged her pillows, getting ready to return to bed when her brother talked again.

“It was a mother, but it’s dead.”

“A mother?”

“Yes. It left two kittens behind.”

 

Just as Inaho said, the mother is already dead and starts to stiffen. The two kittens were beside her, crying, probably looking for comfort and asking for their mother’s milk.

“Oh no… Poor little kitties...”

Yuki carefully picked them up but it did not stop their crying.

“I think the mother had some difficulties in giving birth, costing her life for the kittens to be born.” The brunette said as he approached the dead cat.

“I’ll bury her in the backyard.”

His sister nodded. “I’ll contact the local vet and inform them of our arrival. We need professionals to take care of these babies.”

He also nodded and went to the backyard of the house to start digging a grave. He can handle it, since a dead cat is nothing compared to the comrades that he lost during the war.

 

After burying the cat, the Kaizuka siblings prepared their selves and travelled to reach the town. Luckily, it was a day off for the two and the vet is open even on weekends.

During the whole ride, the kittens were crying in Inaho’s arm as his sister focused on driving. He covered them with a warm towel to provide heat, but it seems that it is not enough for newborn kitties. Holding small living things is unfamiliar to him, so all he could do is wait until they arrive and listen to them crying.

 

 

 

“It’s a good thing you found them immediately. Otherwise, the kittens might’ve not survived as well.” The veterinarian said as he jot down some notes and handed it over to Inaho.

“I’ve listed the things that they need. Just apply what I’ve instructed earlier and they will be fine.” He offered a warm smile before his assistant came in with the calm and sleeping kittens, handing them back to Inaho.

“Thank you.”

“Oh. Before I forgot, can I ask what their names are? I need it for their records.”

The brunette looked at his sister, not knowing what to do.

She sighed first before responding. “What about ‘Toby’ and ‘Tom’? It’s simple and easy to remember.”

“You’re being rude to the kittens, Yuki-nee.”

Inaho thought for their names himself. He looked at the sleeping munchkins and observed them properly. One kitten has an orange fur with white lines while the other inherited his mother’s fur which is pure white. He basically have a limited knowledge on what names would be good for cats, so he decided to name them after their colors.

“They’re Sleipnir and Tharsis.”

His sister frowned. “Really, Nao? _Really_?”

“It’s better than ‘Toby’ and ‘Tom’.”

The veterinarian laughed. “Sleipnir and Tharsis it is. Just remember to always keep an eye on them until they can handle their selves. Feel free to contact me when problems arise.”

“Thank you very much, sir.” Yuki said and both of them left the clinic with baggage containing the kittens’ needs.

 

“What’s with you? Naming one of the kittens after an enemy kataphrakt…”

“It suits the color.”

Yuki sighed again and focused her eyes on the road. Her brother’s antics aren’t new to her. Though it is frustrating to know that she had gotten used to it.

“Take care of them, since they’re our new family.”

 

 

 

For the first time in his life, Inaho felt exhausted. Too exhausted. He didn’t know mothers had it tough when looking after their kids, even though the ones he is looking after are kittens.

Because he was the one who found them, Yuki said that the responsibility is all his. She would only give assistance when needed.

_‘I didn’t expect it to be this hard…’_

The brunette is currently cleaning the kittens’ dirt on the floor. It’s been three weeks after he adopted the two and the kittens gave him nothing but trouble. They are still young, so they dirt everywhere, whenever they feel like it. Inaho has to clean it up afterwards, just like now. When he has to bottle feed them, he usually have some scratches after, since he couldn’t handle them gently enough which probably angered the kittens. All those years of gripping the kataphrakt’s controls formed a habit of firmly holding onto things. War is over, and he needs to remind himself to forget about it.

Although his mind registered the kittens as troublemakers, there are moments when he felt happy just by watching the two. Ever since they opened their eyes, Inaho is pleased that they don’t cry as often as before. They are also gaining in weight and seem to be enjoying their time when Inaho placed them in the backyard. They would pounce at each other and would lie down on the grass when they get tired. Sometimes they would try to annoy Inaho by pouncing at his feet, but he doesn’t really mind.

One thing that he finds amusing though is their behavior and the color of their eyes. Sleipnir, who is the calmer one between the two, has green eyes which made him look like--

“You looked like Puss in Boots.” Inaho said when he was bottle feeding the kitten.

Tharsis, on the other hand, is playful and is rarely seen resting, usually trying to get Sleipnir to play with him. When it was Tharsis’ turn to be fed on the same day Inaho thought of Sleipnir’s eyes, he observed that he has blue-green eyes. One word he could think of while looking at them is ‘beautiful’.

_‘Similar to a certain someone...’_

Now that he thinks about it, he remembered that he has a responsibility over that man’s life. He was too occupied with the kittens that he forgot to attend to Slaine.

_‘I bet he’s happy with me not visiting for a while.’_

That being the case, he decided to visit him next week to burst Slaine’s bubble. This time, for sure, he will give him the item that’s been resting on his desk for too long.

 

 

 

“Take care of the kittens for me, Yuki-nee.”

“I will. But are you sure you don’t want me to take you there?”

Inaho petted Sleipnir and Tharsis for the last time.

“I’m fine. Someone needs to watch these two. They might burn the house if we’re both out.”

Yuki giggled. “You sound like a mother.”

“Father, you mean.” He fixed his shoes and opened the door.

“I’ll be going now.”

 

Inaho drove carefully, given that he only has one eye. Weeks have passed since his last visit, so his enthusiasm made him forget to inform the personnel of the prison about his arrival. Not that it is a problem though. He just wanted for everyone to be prepared, including Slaine, on his visits.

 

When he arrived, the guards at the front door saluted him and looked surprised.

“Good morning, Lieutenant Commander Kaizuka. You didn’t inform us of your arrival today.”

He saluted back and put his hand down, signaling that the others can put it down as well.

“I was occupied.”

One of the guards opened the door for him and followed him inside. Other personnel saluted him with surprise as he walked towards the warden’s room. Everyone seems to be so tensed about his visit that it bothered him.

_‘Did something happen while I was gone?’_

When he arrived in the warden’s room, Mr. Bones, the warden, was drinking from his coffee. Unlike the guards, he looked calm and relaxed, just like the usual.

“What a surprise to see you, Mr. Kaizuka. Would you like to join me and have a cup of coffee?”

_‘You don’t look surprised at all.’_

“No, thanks. I’m only here to visit Troyard.”

“I see.” He put his cup down. “You didn’t inform us of your arrival, so you have to wait for a while as we transfer the prisoner to the glassed room.”

“No need. I’ll visit him in his cell.”

Inaho noticed how the warden’s eye twitched.

“His cell is cramped and untidy, Mr. Kaizuka. The prisoner might get aggressive if--”

“I’ll visit him in his cell.” He repeated with a firm voice.

Seeing as Inaho wouldn’t budge, the warden gave up and let the guards guide him to Slaine’s cell.

The path became narrow as soon as they went underground. The air is stale, with no sunlight and wind ventilating the place. It isn’t his first time here, but he couldn’t get used to it.

They walked a little further, turning to a different corner than his usual way to the glassed room, and when Inaho saw the bars of the cell, his heart started to beat harder, excited to see the surprised reaction of the former count that didn’t know his visit.

 

He is now in front of the cell. He saw Slaine lying on the bed with back facing them. The warden was right when he said that the cell is camped and untidy. Moss grew on the walls and aside from the bed, the four-corner room only had a sink and a table with a chair. It is dark. The lights from the corridor were the only source illuminating the cell.

“Prisoner Slaine Troyard,” one guard said. “You have a visitor.”

Slaine didn’t react at that. Inaho thought that Slaine is sleeping, or that he pretended to be asleep when he is not.

“Troyard.”

Slaine jolted. He slowly got up from the bed and faced Inaho with his usual lifeless face.

_‘Too bad. That isn’t the reaction I was expecting.’_

“Open the cell and leave us alone.”

The guards were shocked with what he said. Slaine is perplexed, but it didn’t show on his face.

“B-but sir, the prisoner--”

“I trust all of you that you will pursue him if he tried to escape.”

They became uncomfortable with what Inaho said. While it is true that Slaine would face more than fifty guards if he tried to escape, he is still the leader of the enemy that they fought during the war, and that they should not underestimate him even in this prison. The former count might be waiting for this opportunity and might take advantage of the one-eyed man if they were left alone.

Inaho showed the device he always brings with him whenever he visit. It was an alarming device.

“I’ll make sure to press the button whenever a problem occurs.”

The guards looked at each other with an uncertain look. After a few seconds, one guard finally moved and opened the cell.

“Thank you.” Inaho said before he went inside.

Just like he requested, the guards left them alone with an unlocked bars. He walked towards the table and sat on the chair while Slaine is sitting on his bed, unmoving, like a doll.

Inaho is thinking on how to start the conversation without them arguing on anything. He didn’t want to repeat the same mistake that he did the last time he visited him. He has to make sure that it starts well and ends well, so that he can give the other item he brought with him.

“I apologize for my absence in the past few weeks. I was busy.”

Perhaps Slaine didn’t anticipate for Inaho to apologize, causing him to raise his head as well as his eyebrow.

“I mean it.” The brunette said with his monotone voice.

“Your voice and face says otherwise.” Slaine commented.

Inaho is now calculating his next move. He doesn’t want to lose this conversation.

_‘What would be the best reply?’_

“It’s true though.” He said. “Three weeks ago, there was a--”

“I don’t care, Kaizuka.” Slaine had a pissed and impatient look on his face.

“Why are you here anyway? To tell stories about your boring life? Well guess what, I’m not interested.”

He fought the urge to fight back. If he argues with the other now, it would be another failure.

Inaho calmed his mind and talked again.

“I wasn’t able to mention it to you last time, but I met with Seylum-san.”

It caught Slaine’s attention and glared at Inaho.

The brunette continued. “It was during the party after the activation ceremony, and I took the chance to ask her about your interests.”

The ashen blonde was taken aback. “ _My_ interests?”

“Yes. I don’t have any information about it and you wouldn’t answer even if I asked you, so I went to her instead.”

“What are you planning, Kaizuka Inaho?” His voice is now filled with venom and Inaho could feel his impatience growing. Any moment now and Slaine would burst due to his emotions.

“This.” He placed a book on top of the table. “I heard you like birds and flowers. But apparently, I couldn’t find any other books with those topics, so you have to bear with this.” He looked back at the object, remembering how Yuki made a fuss about it.

_“Sir, you really don’t have anything aside from this?”_

_“I’m sorry, ma’am, but that’s all that I’ve got. Most of the books around here got burned during the war.”_

_“Ehhhh. But this is…”_

_“Its fine Yuki-nee, I’ll take it.”_

_“Nao, if you give this to a woman, it will surely be a turn off…”_

_“I’m not giving it to a woman.”_

_“But…It’s a--”_

 

“A picture book?”

Inaho was back to reality when Slaine spoke. The ashen blonde is currently on the other side of the table, standing in front of it while having a frown on his face.

“Yes. It’s a picture book for children.”

Slaine continued to stare at it. He is obviously not pleased about Inaho’s gift.

“The seller said it’s a compilation of stories related to flowers. I read the contents, and it’s actually good.”

The former count sighed and walked back to his bed.

“Go away, Kaizuka. I don’t need it. Take it back with you.”

“No, I insist on you reading this, Troyard.”

He stopped and clenched his fists.

“Tsk…”

Slaine faced Inaho with an annoyed face. “Are you having _fun_ while mocking me like this, Kaizuka Inaho?!” He shouted. In this enclosed space, his voice echoed so loud the brunette is sure that the guards were alarmed with the prisoner’s action.

“Troyard--”

“If you’re going to toy with me during my life here, then why don’t you just kill me now?! You can do what you want after I’ve died! If not, find someone who will play your games with you and leave me alone!”

“Troyard, calm down.” Inaho finally manage to butt in.

“I am not making fun of you, or even mocking you. I’m not playing with you either. Please understand that I am merely trying to provide you with an entertainment and something to discuss with me on my visits.” He paused for a while, thinking if it was relevant to reveal his objectives. “I thought trying to have a conversation with you about your interests would make us friends. But if you hate it, I will--”

“Wait--”

Inaho stopped talking and met Slaine’s blue-green eyes. His face is gradually softening.

“…You’re trying to be _friends_ with me?”

“Yes. Is something wrong with that?”

Slaine face palmed.

“You’ve got a loose screw… Trying to be friends with your enemy…” The ashen blonde murmured, but Inaho heard him perfectly.

“ _Former_ enemy. War is over, and we should stop hating each other.”

“Don’t say it like that. It’s misleading.”

Slaine walked towards the table again and picked up the book, inspecting its appearance.

Just like any other picture book, it was hardbound and thin. The cover is an image of different flowers on a garden and a child watering them. It was very colorful and vibrant, which made Slaine thinks it’s awkward to hold it when he is dull and not even a kid.

He carefully opened the book, as if it is fragile. And as expected, the inside is colorful as well. The pages are made from a glossy material and the pictures of flowers are so well done, it made him smile unconsciously.

“Beautiful.”

Slaine’s smile faded as he looked at Inaho, surprised about what he said.

“What?”

Inaho blinked.

_‘Ahh-’_

“The book. It’s really beautiful.”

The ashen blonde eyed him suspiciously. He must’ve thought that the word ‘beautiful’ would never come out of the brunette’s mouth.

“You know,” Slaine said as he made his way back to his bed. “Your demeanor has changed.”

Inaho wondered on his sudden statement.

“What made you say that?”

Slaine flipped a page. “Well,” He made an eye contact with the other. “You’re approaches are… gentle now.”

“Isn’t that how I’ve always been?”

“No. You are _calm_ in your ways, but not _gentle_. There’s a difference between the two, Kaizuka.”

His words made the brunette to think of how they are different. Isn’t being calm is being gentle as well?

Slaine continued. “Before, when you talk to me, I’ve always felt that you were doing it out of responsibility. If there is a moment that I would go against you, even though you have a calm face on, you would punish me to the extent that I would prefer to be killed.”

“I wouldn’t think of--”

“But now,” Inaho was unable to interfere. “I think you’re doing all of this because you really want to. You try to understand me even though I’m an enemy. You try to communicate even though I’m not interested, which is why I am able to tell you all of this. Congratulations.”

_‘Am I being complimented?’_

“I see.”

Now that Slaine told him, he remembered something similar that Yuki said; that her little brother is more sincere after they took the kittens in.

And his sister might be right. It must be because of Sleipnir and Tharsis. Both kittens are fragile and small, unlike the kataphrakts which he is used to. They need more love and attention, unlike most people that needed his brain for strategies to win the battle.

“It’s probably because of what happened on the last three weeks. There was a--”

“I didn’t ask.”

He lost count of how many times Slaine cut him off, but persists. “There was a dead cat on the porch. It was a mother and left two kittens behind. I had no choice but to take care of them.”

Inaho swears that Slaine’s eyes _sparkled_ at the mention of kittens.

“Kittens?”

“Yes. They’re both troublemakers, but I like to observe their unique behaviors.”

“I’ve never had a pet cat before…” Slaine said. His face suddenly looked glum. “Good for you then.”

The brunette thought of why he showed that kind of face. He came to a conclusion that Slaine, born on Earth but had to travel to Mars, is also interested in animals, but never had the opportunity to pet them. Even more so now that he is in prison and doesn’t have his own freedom.

“I’ll bring them here when I could.”

Slaine is surprised with his sudden decision.

“You will?”

“Of course, but not now. They’re still young and dependent and might become upset when being travelled. I’ll let you meet them when they’re old enough.”

The ashen blonde made a serene look. “I’ll expect that then.”

Inaho could feel that the mood between them is lighter than their past meeting. He wanted to talk more, to know more about Slaine now that he is finally talking to him. Unfortunately, a guard came and called him.

“Sir, the warden is calling you. He wanted to talk about the prisoner.”

He stood up with a heavy heart. “Alright.” He looked at Slaine one last time. “I’m glad that we are able to converse like this. I hope this goes on on my future visits.”

He went out of the cell and the guard immediately locked it. Inaho directly walked towards the warden’s room, thinking of how to please Slaine on his next visit.


	4. Change of Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slaine was reading when he got another visitor. The following week, Inaho noticed he was out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took a while (no, a REALLY LONG time) for me to update... I focused on my studies too much hahaha. But now, school's finally over and I graduated smoothly from senior high so, lets celebrate XD 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Inaho left.

Slaine was once again alone in the four-corner room, slightly bothered as to why the warden suddenly called Inaho. The guard did mention talking about Slaine, but he doesn’t have any idea as to what it specifically is.

 

He scanned the entire room, remembering how moments ago, he didn’t thought of himself as a prisoner of the war, but just a normal human being having a normal conversation with another person. Now that the other party left, the state of nothingness is slowly returning, making him feel like a beast kept in a cage to keep the others safe. Along with it is the return of the cold and silent atmosphere that settled around him.

The silence is nothing new, but for his capturer to visit him personally in his cell _and_ try to talk with him is something that he didn’t expect. After all, Kaizuka Inaho is not the type of person to have ties with the enemies unless they are useful.

If it was just like the regular visits that he does, Inaho would only ask about his state of mind and his meals. Not about his interests and talks about what happened to the brunette in the past few weeks. He wouldn’t even think of giving anything to Slaine.

_‘Just what are you trying to do, Orange?’_

His eyebrows narrowed at the thought. So many what ifs entered his mind the moment he processed Inaho’s action. What if he is being fooled again? What if Inaho has other objectives? What if he asks something in return? Can he truly trust the other?

 

His head started to ache. Even from before, thinking of what Inaho is thinking is something that he shouldn’t do if he wanted to avoid migraine or headache. There are a lot of possibilities that could happen when he is around, and Slaine could never let his guard down, especially in battle.

 

Although Inaho himself said that he only wanted to be friends with him, the ashen blonde has no idea if he is lying or not. With his emotionless face that is hard to read and his monotone voice, not to mention his intelligence that might be higher than Slaine’s, he could never tell what is going on with the brunette’s brain.

He slightly shook his head, getting rid of the negative thoughts that occasionally wander in his mind. Just now, what happened between him and Inaho is honest and sincere, and he knows it. He chose to _believe_ in it. He will trust Inaho, that being friends with him is nothing to be afraid of, that being friends with him is better that being enemies.

Still, Slaine thinks it is laughable to become friends _now_ when so many _unfriendly_ occurrences happened in the past.

_‘He is giving his best to renew our relationship. I might as well give it a try.’_

 

Slaine spent the rest of his time reading the picture book. And as the brunette said, the stories are good, interesting enough for him to not notice the passing of time. During his dinner, even when the food is already served, his blue-green eyes are still glued to the book, only taking a small portion of his meal and immediately went back to reading. The guards weren’t surprise, since it is normal for Slaine to eat little of his food or none at all. Though now, it happened for a different reason.

He was on the last few pages of the thin book when he heard familiar footsteps made by a pair of boots. It isn’t Inaho’s, or any of the guards. They all wear the same black shoes, except for one person. It can only be made by the warden of the prison.

Slaine realized that it was already too late to pretend to be asleep when a shadow was casted behind the bars of his cell.

“I see. You are enjoying the little gift Mr. Kaizuka gave to you.”

He had a nasty smirk on his face, making Slaine feel uncomfortable with his presence. He didn’t like the warden from the start, even more so now that the other is making a move on him.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you like it when I visit you personally?”

“…”

Slaine learned that the best way to deal with him it to keep quiet and ignore his existence. The warden seems to enjoy seeing his reactions and tries to irritate him in any way. Some of the guards find it amusing, but some just don’t care. Others are quite nervous about the situation, but still follow the orders they were given to, just like the ones that are assigned to keep an eye on him.

“Mr. Kaizuka took his time to buy you a gift, and you accepted it. You should be able to do the same with _my_ gift as well.”

The ashen blonde glared at the warden before pretending to be reading the picture book. His hands are shaking, nervous of what the warden might do to him. His breathing became unstable and his mind couldn’t keep up with the beating of his heart. Slaine is afraid, scared, petrified. But he can’t let the other know. Showing his weak and vulnerable side will only worsen the situation. The little amount of food that he ate felt like it went up to his throat, threatening to be expelled through vomiting. This feeling… He is familiar with it. It happened to him almost every day, on Mars, when he still served Cruhteo. He was only able to hold on because of his dear friend, the princess.

But now… There is no one to hold unto.

 _‘Again… It’s happening_ again _…’_

His mind went on a full panicked mode when he heard the opening sound of his cell. Adrenaline rushed throughout his body, signalling him to fight back, or run, for his own good.

There’s nowhere to run to though.

The guards are already walking towards him and he already knows how it’s going to end.

“Don’t come near me!” Slaine threw the picture book at the two, but it didn’t stop them.

The guards hurriedly restrained his arms, dragged him to the floor and made him kneel. He struggled some more but his efforts are all wasted. Those months of not eating enough and not doing any physical activities are now showing its results.

“Don’t… Touch me!” He screamed with all his might, aware that no one will ever respond to his voice.

“Stop struggling, bastard!” One guard grabbed a bunch of his hair and made him bow down.

The harsh treatment reminded him of his horrible time on Mars. Of how terrifying it is to be beaten to near death by those superior than him; by those who think of him as a Terran scum. And sometimes, when they feel like it, they would even sexually harass him.

_‘This is already the fifth time!’_

Yes. It _is_ the fifth time that Slaine received physical abuse from the warden. But it isn’t like this before. In the first three months of his imprisonment, the man would only use cruel words and resort to verbal abuse. The guards will laugh at it, make it worse at times. He figured out it is probably because Inaho doesn’t visit that much to monitor him and for them to kill time. But no matter what words they use, he can ignore it all. He can endure it, just like before.

The warden must’ve gotten bored with his unresponsiveness and tried change his approach. He tried to inflict physical pain and used the same item that tormented Slaine in the past, a whip. The ashen blonde obviously didn’t like it, but he knows he can tolerate the pain. He knows that it is nothing compared to his time on Mars.

That’s what he thought anyway.

_“Argh!” Slaine’s body twisted in pain._

_“Ohh. That’s a new reaction.” The warden sneered at him as he raised the whip._

_“You usually ignore us when we try to annoy you, but I guess you couldn’t ignore physical pain.”_

_A sound of a whip echoed in the cell, followed by a painful scream._

_“Had I know that you like it better this way, I would’ve done it before.”_

_“You fucker! Don’t—”_

_Another sound of the whip was made._

_“Aagh!”_

_Slaine felt a burning sensation spreading across his back, making him numb and dizzy._

_“It seems that you have enough energy to curse, eh?” The warden smirked, eyes that looked like they were glowing from the excitement of torturing the prisoner._

_“Why don’t you use that for other activities, like screaming perhaps?”_

_Blue-green orbs caught a glimpse of the guards who are watching him. They were laughing, enjoying themselves while the warden continued to whip him. The pain and agony didn’t stop, until Slaine lost consciousness._

The first time it happened during his imprisonment, Slaine already knew that no one will save him, not even Kaizuka Inaho. The brunette always informs them of the time and date that he will visit, and the warden also makes sure that whenever the he visit, Slaine is in good condition, with no bruises and scratches from the physical abuse.

Today, however, was different from the usual.

Inaho didn’t inform the warden and the guards, and he even visited Slaine in his cell and not in the usual glassed room. They talked like they didn’t share a bitter past together and most especially, he gave an item to the ashen blonde, something that he can call his own; _his property_ in this prison where his life and freedom aren’t even his.

It probably angered the warden, for Inaho to suddenly barge in without telling, doing whatever he wants. And it resulted to another round of torture for Slaine. Although he intends to fight back despite of his fear, what can he do in a place where everyone looks at him with eyes of hostility? He can’t cry for help, much less ask for forgiveness for everything that he had done. He can only rely on his self to endure, until things died down and he is forgotten.

But… If it’s Inaho… Maybe he can change the situation. Maybe he can—

“Just so you know,” The warden spoke as he prepared his whip, “Telling Mr. Kaizuka about this won’t help.”

“…”

“Admiral Hakkinen himself assigned me here, so that eye patch has no rights over me. And although he is a Lieutenant Commander now, he’s just a _kid_ that can be easily fooled by the adults.”

Slaine’s couldn’t believe what he just heard. Did this man underestimate Inaho? The one _who took down_ and _captured_ the leader of the Martians? For the ashen blonde, it’s like indirectly telling that Kaizuka Inaho is no big deal, and that even the Count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard everyone fears is no big deal as well, as he is defeated by Inaho.

“Stop talking nonsense…” His voice went cold and firm. “The one you called ‘kid’ is the Earth’s hero who put his life at risk and went on the frontlines. What did _you_ even do during the war? Hid under your mother’s skirt?”

“Ohh? And you’re in the mode to insult me when you’re about to get whipped? ”

“Hah! You think I’m afraid of you? Making a move on a prisoner like this without permission _will_ make you pay. I assure you, Kaizuka will do it himself, regardless of his lower position than that geezer Admiral of yours.”

The warden snapped and kicked Slaine in the face. It made his lower lip burst and tainted it red with his own blood. He wasn’t contented and grabbed the ashen blonde’s face.

“I’m telling you this as an advice: It’s useless to tell Mr. Kaizuka. Many are jealous of his big promotion and even the higher ups does not approve of it, so they are looking for loopholes to remove him of his position.” The warden sneered. “What do you think would happen if they know that he is being friendly with a murderer? You don’t want to trouble you’re _friend_ , do you?”

Slaine felt like his argument backfired at him. While there are punishment appropriate for the warden for torturing him without a reason or even telling those who are in charge, Inaho too face the same consequences, as he is being friendly with the prisoner when he should not. He didn’t tell the higher ups of his actions either, which puts him and his position as a Lieutenant Commander in question.

_‘Telling him might not be a good idea after all…’_

Informing the brunette is the only way to change his situation, but it will likely affect the life of the other. He has to choose between himself and Inaho.

While he thought of many ways on how to deal with this problem, he remembered Inaho’s statement before he left his cell.

_“I’m glad that we are able to converse like this. I hope this goes on on my future visits.”_

 

“Tsk…”

_‘Damn it all.’_

Slain hates himself. For doing things that he shouldn’t, for sacrificing himself for the sake of the princess, and for letting his greed and anger went up to his head.

And now, he is reminded about it once again. Because despite of the dangerous situation, he chose to keep quiet. He chose to accept whatever the warden does to him, in exchange for Inaho’s bright future as a Lieutenant Commander and for their continuous peaceful conversation, like today.

 

 

 

 

\-----

Inaho finally arrived at the front door. He is quite pleased with how his visit ended, although there were unsettling events like the guards being nervous around him or the warden suddenly calling him to talk about matters regarding with the prisoner. Now that he returned home, he is relieved that everything was a reality and not just his dream.

“I’m home.” He stated as he removed his shoes.

A few seconds passed before he heard a loud thud, followed by the angry curses of his sister and the meows of the kittens. Sleipnir and Tharsis were now running towards him.

“Welcome back.” Yuki responded from afar.

“Mm.” He patted their small heads and made a gentle scratching action near the chin and the neck. They purred so loud, Inaho thinks they miss him too much.

“What were you doing?” He asked.

“Ahh,” his sister rubbed her head. “We were sleeping in the couch and I fell when I heard a sound. I thought it was some burglar.”

“I see.”

Inaho continued to satisfy the kittens to make up for the time that he wasn’t around.

“They were listless the whole time, you know. At first they roamed around the house, like they were looking for you. But in the end, they got tired and slept.”

“And you slept as well.”

Yuki pouted. “I can’t help it! The house was so quiet it made me drowsy!”

She wasn’t the only one who noticed it. The brunette did think that the house is awfully quiet, and it is only natural since there are only four of them living in it, kittens included. He didn’t thought of it as a bad thing though, but sometimes he wished that there would be someone to talk to whenever Yuki isn’t around.

_‘Slaine…’_

His hands suddenly stopped working.

_‘Ahh, why did I think of him?’_

“Nao, are you okay? You spaced out.”

“I’m fine. I’ll make our dinner now.”

 

 

 

Cooking is one of Inaho’s forte, aside from maneuvering a kataphrakt. He is also good at cleaning, laundry, and ironing and can basically do everything around the house. Yuki once commented on it that his wife would live a free life if he were to get married. He is usually focused on his task, however tonight, it doesn’t seem like it’s the case.

The brunette finds himself constantly thinking of Slaine and almost cut his finger because of it. The fish is a little burnt and the soup was tasteless.

“Did something bad happen during your visit?” Yuki straightforwardly asked.

“No. It’s actually the opposite.”

“Eh? Then why are you making mistakes like it’s your first time to cook?”

There was a pause before he responded. “I was thinking. About that person.”

Yuki dropped her food. “Oh my god… ” Her eyes were suddenly sparkling. “Are you in love?!”

Inaho deadpanned. “I don’t think that’s the case.”

“Ehh? Then tell me what happened!”

Looking at his sister, who looked like a kid excited to hear about a hero and his adventures, Inaho felt that telling his story would be a good move to get an advice on what to do next. Yuki is a more sociable person than he is, and the idea of being friends with Slaine is from her too.

“Yuki-nee, remember the picture book that we bought before?”

“Yeah. What about it?”

“It seems that they liked it.”

“Wha- Really?! I thought that was a turn off for sure!”

“They smiled when they received it.”

“And?!”

“It was… beautiful. I thought I want to make them smile again.”

Yuki suddenly giggle. “And you say you’re not in love? You’re so bad at lying Nao~~~”

“I don’t think it’s like that. The other person doesn’t show any interest in me, and neither do I. What I do know is we share the same liking of finding someone who’s on equal footing.”

“Then, maybe that’s where everything will start?” She teased.

“Nothing will start, Yuki-nee. I’m contented with whatever relationship that we have. ”

“Aww, come on! Don’t cut off your potential lovers like that!”

The brunette just sighed. Why is his sister so desperate about him finding a partner? He doesn’t know. But he’ll make sure to ask her in another time.

_‘It’s getting troublesome though… Should I just tell her that it’s a guy to make her stop?’_

“By the way Nao,” Yuki said. “What are you going to do for your next visit?”

This is what Inaho was thinking from his way home and up to now. He mentioned bringing Sleipnir and Tharsis someday, but he doesn’t have any idea for the next.

“Maybe I’ll buy another book. One that is about birds.”

“I’ll go with you! And while we’re at it, I’ll recommend some novels that she will surely love!”

Inaho had a bad feeling about it, but he lets his sister anyway.

 

 

 

The brunette returned to the prison after one week. And rather than meeting in the glassed room, he chose to visit Slaine in his cell again.

“Good morning, Troyard.” He greeted the ashen blonde as he sat down. The other is seated in another chair that he requested to be put inside of the cell.

“I’m sorry it took a while for me to visit again. I did my work as early as I can so that I can spend this day with you without an interruption.”

“...Mm.”

_‘A weak respond. Did something happen?’_

Inaho caught a glimpse of the picture book that was sitting on Slaine’s bed. It was odd, because the last time he gave it, the book doesn’t have any scratches on the cover, like it does now.

“Did you finish it already?” He asked.

“… The what?”

“The picture book. It shouldn’t have taken you a week to finish reading it.”

As if he was pulled back to reality, Slaine blinked his eyes multiple times before he responded.

“Oh, um, I’m on the last pages… And the stories are great.”

Inaho nodded. “I agree. They are pretty interesting, for a picture book that is dedicated for children to read.”

“Yeah…”

The brunette notice how Slaine is distracted by other things and keeps on spacing out. It made him curious on what the other is thinking about.

“You seemed out of it. Did something happen while I was gone?”

“No… It’s just… I’m not in the mood to talk…” Slaine replied in a lowered voice.

For a moment, Inaho thought of using the artificial eye to know what the ashen blonde is thinking and what is he feeling. He knows it would be rude to the other and is an invasion of privacy, but he can’t help but want to know the things that are bothering Slaine so that he can help in solving them. But as for now, since he doesn’t want to talk, Inaho will just leave it as it is. He doesn’t want to force him.  

“If you say so.” Inaho stood up which startled the former count. “I’ll leave for today. Maybe we can talk the next time I’ll visit.”

Once he took a step, Slaine reacted and grabbed the hem of his navy blue coat.

“I didn’t mean you should leave though.”

He has a point, and Inaho himself wanted to stay and chat even for a little. He took the sit again and this time, he did not hesitate to ask the ashen blonde about his problem.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Huh?”

“You’re distracted. Is there something that I can help with?”

It took a while before Slaine reply. “Actually,” He clenched his fist, trying to gather some courage. “I was thinking of what you and the warden talked about… Is it alright if I ask?”

The brunette now understood the former count’s concern. He is probably curious about what they talked about regarding with Slaine.

“It wasn’t anything important. The warden told me that I should let him check whatever item that I would give to you, just in case you use it as a weapon. I argued that anything that I do or give to you is something that I thought of beforehand, so he shouldn’t worry about it.”

“Was he convinced?”

“Not really. Although what I said is logical and rational, Mr. Bones doesn’t really trust me. And I don’t trust him as well.”

“Kaizuka.”

At the call of his name, he already knew that Slaine is worried about the consequences of doing what he wants.

“Maybe you should follow what the warden says. Or better, just don’t give me anything. I am a prisoner and I don’t deserve to have any possession. Talking like this is already enough for me.”

“You may be a prisoner, but before that, you are a human as well, Troyard. I don’t think anyone can survive without anything to do. Not to mention, your mental health would be affected if you do nothing but stare blankly into space.”

“You may be right, but--”

“I appreciate your concern, however, you don’t have to worry. From the start, I already know that what I’m doing is something that cannot be overlooked. I am ready to face whatever the consequence is.”

Inaho’s ruby eyes are so full of determination that Slaine’s resolution melted away. He was supposed to convince him to stop, but somewhere deep in his mind, he knew that the brunette is the type of person who will do everything for the goal that they seek, regardless of the dangers that they may face.

“You’re really stubborn, huh…” Slaine murmured.

“You are too, but not as much as me.”

After the matter is settled, Inaho took out the paper bag that the other didn’t notice the whole time. One by one, he took the books out that his sister picked for the ashen blonde. There are a total of four hard bound books that are two to three times thicker than the picture book he first received.

“Kaizuka, what is the meaning of this?”

His voice doesn’t hint any kind of anger, but rather, it was filled with confusion.

“More books for you. Most of it are novels that my sister picked and recommended.”

His last statement caught Slaine’s attention.

“Sister? You have a sister?”

“Yes, and an older one. You didn’t know?”

He was taken aback. “No. Why would I know about it?”

“I thought you already did a background check on me as a preparation for war.”

“Not a background check. It was more of a studying on my part about your tactics and strategies.”

“I see.”

Inaho saw the resemblance in what he did during the war. After learning about his name from the princess and the encounters that they occasionally have, he secretly made a file on his observations about the person and studied his tactics as well. As for the ashen blonde’s bio data, he only learned about them when he was already a prisoner and his position is already a Lieutenant Commander.

 

The fifth and the last book that he took out was the one that he personally chose. It was an encyclopedia about the birds from all around the world. It is much thicker and bigger than the rest, so he was unsure if Slaine would have the interest to read it.

“This is from me. We went to a different store this time to look for a book about birds. Seylum-san mentioned that aside from flowers, you are also interested in birds.”

“Yeah. They fascinate me because of their ability to fly and be free.”

The younger man wasn’t sure if what Slaine said had a hidden meaning. If a flying bird is his idea of being free, then he is exactly the opposite of it. He is locked and kept in a secret place, unable to spread his wings and be free. Inaho is a little disturbed by it.

“Thank you for taking my interests into consideration. I also love reading novels, but of course, it depends on the genre of the story.”

“I haven’t check what my sister bought. She only said that you will love it.”

“Then, maybe I will.”

He reached for the encyclopedia to scan its contents when Inaho noticed an unsettling shade of violet and blue hidden under the shirt. It was located just below his right shoulder.

“Troyard.”

The ashen blonde was surprise when he suddenly grabbed his arm.

“What is that under your shirt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a filler, but at the same time its not XD


	5. Counter attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho investigates. He will take the warden down for hurting Slaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!
> 
> I made it as fast as I could and post it immediately without checking, so please forgive me for any errors. This one is shorter too, but I'll make sure to fill that up in the next one hihi
> 
> Also, I'd like to tell everyone in advance that the following chapter will take a while to update, because I am preparing something special ^w^ Should I give a hint? Okayyyyy hihihi (HINT: I'm not just a self proclaimed author, but a self proclaimed artist too >w<)
> 
> Enjoy reading!

The moment Inaho asked the question, the atmosphere shifted between the two. Even without the artificial eye, he knows that Slaine is perplexed and nervous at the same time. The brunette already have a clue on what is going on inside of the prison based on how the guards and the warden acted around him, and it only proves that he is right with an evidence on Slaine’s body and how he responded towards him.

Nevertheless, the other tried to deny what he had in mind and put on an act.

“Oh, this?” Slaine completely exposed the bruises that he has hidden under his shirt. “I wasn’t following what they wanted me to do. Just think of it as a corporal punishment.”

As if he was still using his left eye, he sensed a stress in the former count’s voice.

_‘A lie.’_

And despite of it being a lie, his choice of words only strengthened Inaho’s conclusion. Corporal punishment only means that the warden is inflicting physical pain to the prisoner for unknown reasons.

He didn’t understand why Slaine had to lie about it and not ask for help instead. It was a great opportunity to tell everything that Inaho didn’t know, and then put a punishment for the people involved. He can only conclude that the other is aware of what he is doing and hopefully, had a plan on how to deal with it by himself. This is Slaine Saazbaum Troyard after all.

If that is the case, the brunette decided to go with the flow, so as not to ruin what Slaine plans to do.

_‘It doesn’t mean that I will just idly sit and make him do all the work.’_

“Corporal punishment is an old way of disciplining captives from the war. It rarely happens now, unless we are trying to get information from an enemy. I don’t see the need for the warden to resort to such punishment, so I will talk about it to him later.”

“W-what? Kaizuka, it was my fault that I didn’t follow what he said. The punishment wasn’t that heavy either. Next time, I’ll just do what they want me to do, like an obedient dog-”

 “You are not a dog, Troyard. Stop degrading yourself. You’ve been doing it for a while now.”

“…”

If Inaho had to point out what greatly changed in Slaine during his time of imprisonment, it would be his mentality. After being captured and put into jail, the ashen blonde lost his will to live, as he has no reason to continue on now that the empress seemingly made him responsible for the war. He might’ve felt like he was abandoned, when all that he did was for the person dear to him, but that exact person blamed him for everything instead. The brunette expected it to be like that, but what he didn’t anticipate is that the ashen blonde formed a habit of blaming himself, like everything is his fault, resulting to a loss of confidence and mortifying his own self. As a prisoner, Slaine thinks that he does not deserve to have any possession, refusing the previous items Inaho wanted him to have. Although that case was solved, he thinks of himself as a dog now that needs to follow and accept any punishment that was given to him even without a proper reason. Inaho is displeased with it, seeing someone that he acknowledges as a tough and intelligent enemy becomes a doll in the hands of the authority.

He might not admit it, but he liked the Slaine Troyard that was brimming with confidence as he led the Martians. The former count is stunning that way, and he wishes to bring back the confidence and self-esteem that the other had. It will not be easy, given with the depressing location and abusive people that surrounds him, but Inaho _does_ gives his best in anything that he wants to achieve his goal.

As a first step to that, he must get rid of the corrupted people that are holding Slaine by the neck.

 

The ashen blonde looked more nervous now than before. He probably doesn’t want Inaho to get involve.

The brunette sighed. “However, if you wish for me not to reprimand the warden about it, then I will respect your decision.”

Slaine is surprised, but showed a small hint of relief in his face. A train of thought about him being threaten by the warden entered Inaho’s mind, solving the problem as to why the other had to lie to him. If the warden is indeed threatening him, it could have a connection with his bruises that the ashen blonde claimed to be a result of ‘corporal punishment’.

Inaho made a mental note to investigate tonight.

 

Their talk didn’t drag on. Slaine was reading one of the novels Yuki chose. Inaho, on the other hand, is too occupied to talk. He is calculating about what information to gather and how his investigation would go on. In the end, the brunette left and promised to Slaine that he will be back after a couple of days. He didn’t know how long it would take for him to finish, but he will make sure to not be gone for too long so as to avoid the warden making a move on him.

 

 

 

Inaho arrived at his home and didn’t waste any minute to do his investigation. He grabbed his tablet and laptop and stayed in his room to concentrate on his task. It’s been a while since he did something like this, because after the war ended, there is no need to research on stuff to gain advantage in battles. He is excited to dig up some dirt on the warden, but at the same time, he is nervous to find out the horrible things that happen to Slaine inside of the prison when he is not around. He might be responsible for all of it, since he somewhat neglected the ashen blonde in the first months of his imprisonment.

_‘All the more reason for me to get involve with this.’_

Using a tablet is not advisable when trying to investigate other people, especially when it is not related to work. Apparently, the tablet that he owns is connected to the main system in the office, so if he tried to use it for personal inspection without any approval, Inaho is only risking himself of being found out by the higher ups. If he wants to do it efficiently without the interruption of other people, he needs to work behind their backs and as quietly as he could. This is exactly why he bought a laptop despite of it being ‘pointless’, as Yuki regarded, when he already have a tablet.

He noted a few things in his tablet and started his investigation with a background check on the warden. During the Second Interplanetary War, Mr. Bones was tasked in the European branch of UFE to watch over captured Martians. There are no reports that state about his misconduct during work, but there are notable observations that whenever an interrogation would occur, Mr. Bones would choose violence over reasoning to gain information. Because the Admiral himself appointed him in his current job, they are quite close to each other, given with their close age.  Not only the Admiral, but he is also close with a few numbers in the higher ups.

_‘No wonder they assigned him to Slaine. They trust him.’_

The part of the report where no misconduct was done by the warden during his time in the European branch made Inaho doubtful, so he dug deeper. He tried to track down the names and bio data of all the captive Martians in the branch, and although it was troublesome to hack so many systems for little information, the hours that he spent on doing it didn’t go to waste. He found out that there are dozen, or more, of the captive Martians that died inside of the prison in the European branch. The causes are different, like being killed by an angry guard, or during an interrogation, yet all of them died because of physical pain. Most of them also died under Mr. Bones supervision.

Inaho paused for a second, until he came to a eureka moment.

“The Admiral is covering him.”

Realizing this connected all the dots he gathered through his background check and the bio data of those captive Martians. Those reports about the warden are probably lies, and those causes of deaths are only made up, stretched by the officials to make it looked natural when in truth, they all died because of abuse from the warden, and probably from the guards as well.

It was his wake up call to never leave Slaine alone for a long time, or he’ll be the same with those Martians that have died.

His thoughts are now bothered by the possibilities of Slaine being tortured at this moment. He wanted to rush back to the prison, but it is not a good idea for him to visit twice in a day. The warden will get suspicious and it’ll be harder to gather some proofs. He trusts the ashen blonde to hold on a bit longer, until he is done with his investigation and the preparation of his plan.

 

He checked the list on his tablet and noticed that he is now on bullet three with a word ‘guards’ inside of the parenthesis. He immediately did his task to investigate on all of the guards working in the prison which resulted to a variety of information. Some of the guards are actually new to the job and some participated in the war. It wasn’t a surprised to him that there are also guards that worked under Mr. Bones for long time. Those guards are dangerous, since they don’t fear of getting fired when the warden can cover them up like how the Admiral covers for him. Inaho must get rid of them along with the warden.

It is hard, but possible.

The brunette made a background check on all of the guards, making sure that he did not miss any information that might be useful. While reading, he is keeping a note of those people that he should get rid of and those people that could stay.

He was moving on to the next bullet in his list when Yuki suddenly came in.

“Nao~~~ What are you doing? The kittens are getting hungry… I’m hungry too!”    

He didn’t remove his eye from the screen of his laptop.

“Why didn’t you knocked, Yuki-nee?”

“I did, you know! But you didn’t hear me. What are you so busy about anyway?”

She looked at the screen and saw numbers and codes that she couldn’t understand.

“Uwahh, I don’t really get how you understand this sort of thing.”

Ignoring his sister, Inaho continued to hack the system of Slaine’s prison. CCTVs are put up everywhere to monitor Slaine and the other staff, but the warden is the only one who can view, share or delete the files. He can just ask the warden to show him the videos, but it will surely raise some suspicion. Not to mention, the warden might not show him everything that he wanted to see.

These CCTVs are also the reason why the warden saw the items Inaho gave to Slaine and talked to him about. Now, it is his time to see what the warden has been doing without him knowing.

 

 

 

 

\-----

Yuki watched how her little brother is so absorbed in his task that he completely forgot about her presence. Inaho is always like that when it comes to war, but it could be because of another reason too; He is just deeply concern with the other person to the extent of wanting to know everything and trying to make things easier for them. Inaho himself is probably not aware of it, but it is just like how he tried to deal with Empress Asseylum’s problems, solving it, and eventually ending the war. Of course he didn’t do it all by himself, but he played a major role in it.

Too bad it didn’t go as how she expected it to be, with the Empress being married to another man for the security of Mars and the Aldnoah bloodline.

Her woman instinct tells her that it was a failed love. Inaho is bad at expressing his emotions, but being his sister gave her the privilege of somehow reading his face. At that time, she knows that he is hurt, just a little. It was logical for a princess to continue the lineage by marrying a count and then have kids in the future. Knowing her brother, he must’ve anticipated it.

Yuki always thought of how it was a waste, but looking back at it now, those events might have been important to Inaho’s life for him to work harder in pursuing his new love.

That’s why, this time… It might work.

 

She continued to observe Inaho until folders were popping up in the screen instead of codes and numbers. The thumbnail in one of the folders looked like the front of the mansion, and she can’t help but smile at her brother.

 _‘It must be the girl that he visits then.’_ Yuki thought.

She patted Inaho’s head. “Well, good luck with that. I’ll take care of the kittens and our dinner.”

Before she could close the door, Inaho finally talked. “Thanks, Yuki-nee.”

 

As she stepped outside of the room, the kittens walked towards her and playfully scratched her feet. Yuki giggle and picked them up.

“Sorry, but you have to deal with me. Your father is currently busy pursuing your mother-to-be.”

Thinking of how Inaho might bring this girl to their house one day excites her, so she hummed some love songs as she fed the kittens and made their dinner.

_‘I hope I met her soon!’_

 

 

 

 

\-----

Inaho opened one folder as Yuki left the room. There are about twenty folders for each CCTV that was placed inside and outside of the prison, and about fifty videos for each folder. It will take time to view everything, so he decided to narrow it down and view those CCTV that are placed where the warden would usually be and in Slaine’s prison. Surely, there will be at least one video that has a record of the said ‘corporal punishment’. The folder name is ‘C008’, referring to the one placed in the warden’s office. He started viewing those that just recently happened to the oldest one, since the guards acted differently not too long ago. Unfortunately, those videos contained nothing but the warden arriving in his office, reading some newspaper, drinking his coffee, eating his food and occasional leaving for the comfort room. It was actually weird for the warden to not leaving his office and do other stuff that a warden should do.

The brunette decided to open another folder and again, there seems to be nothing wrong with the warden and the guards. All the other folders that he opened also did not have anything wrong with them. If a normal person would take a look at them, they will probably conclude that the prison is as usual, but Inaho knows that this is not the case.

An uneasy feeling came unto him when he realized that the warden could tamper and _play_ with the files whenever he wants. He is the only one with the highest authority inside of the prison, so it is easy to remove some files and edit them with no one to be wary of.

Inaho jumped to the folder ‘C017’ where the CCTV is located in front of Slaine’s cell. If the warden tries to harm him in any way, Slaine’s cell is the location with the highest probability of it happening.

“There is none here either.”                                  

Inaho felt a slight throb at his head which made him hang it at the back of the chair. He stared at the ceiling blankly, feeling lost and defeated.

_‘He… deleted the videos…’_

His head is starting to ache. The investigation seems to be going to the wrong direction even after hours and hours of finding some dirt on the warden. Not only did he found out that the warden is hard to bring down with the Admiral and the others backing him up, he also didn’t found a strong evidence to prove the warden’s ill intentions toward Slaine.

Rubbing his temple to ease the pain, Inaho thought of other ways to frame the warden. All of a sudden, a nasty impression popped up in his brain. This situation would’ve been avoided if Mr. Bones killed Slaine long ago, but he didn’t. Even now, he is only hurting Slaine but not to the point of killing him. Why? That is because UFE is keeping Slaine alive not because it is what the Empress wants, but because they still have a use for him. Inaho isn’t sure of what it is, but seeing how they assigned a person they trust so much to monitor Slaine Troyard, the higher ups must be up to something.

The idea left a bad taste in his mouth. They are making Slaine suffer, and to add it all up, they wanted to use him in the future.

_‘They don’t want Slaine to die just yet, but they assigned a violent person. Ironic.’_

Inaho looked at the screen of his laptop. The video he was watching was paused at the part where the warden was ‘talking’ to Slaine.

_‘The Admiral trusts the warden so much, it’ll be hard to make him believe even if I have an evidence.’_

He crossed his arms and continued the flow of his thoughts.

_‘If that is so, why don’t I let him ‘see’ for himself what the warden has been doing up to this point?’_

If he could express his emotions properly, Inaho probably made a smirk.

 

 

 

The brunette went out of his room and was surprised to see the house with all of the lights off except for the one in the kitchen downstairs. Yuki probably didn’t try to bother Inaho in eating their dinner together as it is useless to cut him off of his concentration. Despite of that, she left something for her little brother to eat. On top of the table, a plate with rice and curry was set aside covered with a plastic wrap. It looks normal and appetizing, but since it’s his sister’s cooking, she probably added something that was never meant to be put on a curry. Before he ate, he checked the kittens first and saw them sleeping soundly in their cat bed. When he was about to leave, Tharsis meowed, followed by Sleipnir.

“Sorry for waking you up.”

The kittens went out of their bed and gently rubbed their bodies against Inaho, seeking for attention that their parent wasn’t able to give earlier. It was cute, he thought, and even though he was too tired from the initial activity, he completely satisfied the needs of his kittens.

He took his time to pet them, and when they finally fall back to sleep, he proceeded with eating the curry that Yuki made. The time reads as two o’clock in the early morning, and he already lost his appetite hours ago. Discovering that his sister added more seasonings than necessary in the curry only made it worse, so he ate a little more before he washed the dishes.

Inaho’s mind and body are both exhausted from all the investigation and preparation that he had done. Even so, he relaxed himself in the sofa while being surrounded by the silence and the dark. He thought of how his plan might not work, since it all depends on the Admiral whether he will respond or not. But for the sake of saving Slaine, he must come up with a plan B, C, D and many more plans as he can make using the alphabets in the English language.  He promised to himself that once all of this is over, he will not leave Slaine’s side ever again.  The former count is fragile as of this moment, and he will stay with him until he gains his confidence.

The exhaustion made him drowsy and sleepy. But even in his half-awake state, all he could think about is initiating the step one of his plan A tomorrow, which is to randomly visit Slaine in his cell.

_‘The back-up plans… I’ll do it tomorrow too…’_

He had been passive for the last few months, overlooking and not noticing what the warden is doing behind his back.  And now, it is his time to counter attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you skipped the notes at the start, I'll state it again here XD 
> 
> The next chapter will take a while to be posted, because I am preparing something special with it ^w^ (HINT: I'm not just a self proclaimed author, but a self proclaimed artist too >w<)
> 
> PS: I posted this on June 1, 2018 if we follow my time, but then it said that the publication can't be done in the future, so its May 31 XD (I actually find that funny lol)


	6. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho started out his plan to visit randomly. Nothing is out of ordinary, until that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can finally, FINALLY post thissssss~~~  
> Good lord, it took me so long. And even though I promised to post this along with something big as what I've said in the last chapter, I couldn't because of 3 things: T__T  
> 1.) I got caught up in this thing called 'College'  
> 2.) this 'College' thing made me so stressed, I couldn't even eat proper, and lastly  
> 3.) I went to College bu-hu Q^Q  
> But lets forget about that cuz now I'm back huehuehue (thought this will only last till the holidays huhu)
> 
> p.s I also made a twitter and tumblr account too (because I want to post my art as well but can't) so feel free to follow me there~~ Its just that, there's nothing there so... I'll add a link at the end notes
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“I’m going now, Yuki-nee.” Inaho said as he opened the door.

Two weeks have passed since then, and this will be his seventh time visiting Slaine randomly. It is currently three o’clock in the afternoon, another different time from his usual morning visits.

“Nao, wait!” Yuki rushed to him at the entrance. “Until when are you going to keep this up?”

He blankly stared at her. “What do you mean?”

She sighed in return. “I know you’re very enthusiastic to see her, but can’t you at least go back to your previous schedule?”

_‘Her?’_

“You do know I can’t keep on asking my co-workers to change their shift with mine, right?”

“…Oh.” Inaho realized what she was talking about. For the past two weeks, because of his plan to randomly visit Slaine in his cell, he has to tell his sister in advance for her to adjust her time. It wasn’t a problem if no one was left in the house before, but now that they have Sleipnir and Tharsis, the siblings have to make sure that there is someone to watch over them. It was rare for the brunette to ask a favour from his sister, so Yuki agreed and would change her shift whenever he decided to visit. It was fine at first, but now her seniors are complaining to her.

“Don’t ‘Oh’ me. Answer my question!” There is impatience in her voice.

“It will probably take a while. And I’m not going back to my previous schedule.”

With her brother’s stubbornness, Yuki could do nothing but pout and complain. She knows he didn’t even bother to listen. When she was finish, Inaho took his leave and drove towards the mansion.

 

The prison is as usual; the guards would greet him and salute him, then he would be escorted to the warden’s office to have a small talk, and finally to Slaine’s cell. Although Mr. Bones wasn’t that happy about it, his excuse was that he is too busy to inform them of his visit. The older man actually believed in it and gradually accepted it. Today too, nothing out of ordinary is happening, just like in his previous visits.

“Good afternoon, Troyard.” He greeted him as he sat down on the chair. Slaine was sitting on his bed, reading one of the novels Yuki chose for him.

The ashen blonde raised his eyebrow and stared at him. It took him for a while before standing up and walking towards the other. He grabbed the chair and sat down opposite to Inaho.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Again, the brunette is attacked with a somewhat vague question. He can only ask back, again. “What do you mean?”

Slaine opened his book and looked for the page where he left off. “You’ve been visiting more and more. It’s on different times too. One time you came here five in the freaking morning, and then the next, in the evening. Do Lieutenant Commanders have that much time in their hands?”

It is as Slaine said. The time that he visits vary too much that not only Yuki’s schedule is affected, but Slaine as well. When he visited too early, the former count has to wake up and fight his drowsiness. If it gets too late in the evening, he has to bear with it and not be tempted by the bed. There are even times that they both have to eat their meals together inside of the cell. And not only that, the duration of his visits were longer now too. He could take hours of doing nothing but stare at Slaine, or sometimes read a book with him. Of course they would also talk, but it is always cut short.

Inaho is anticipating to be asked this question someday, and he answered it smoothly so as not to reveal his plan. “I just want to spend more time with you.”

The ashen blonde wore his best poker face to deal with it, and only to fail because of his right eye twitching.

“Is this still about you wanting to be friends with me?”

“Yes.”

Slaine sighed and met him in the eye. “I’m happy because of your efforts, Kaizuka Inaho, but really, you don’t have to visit here whenever you have the time. Spend it with your family and friends than stay here with me in this small cell.”

The last sentence was like a buzz to Inaho’s ears. He couldn’t hear it. Well, more like he chose not listen to it, because he is too occupied with what Slaine said first.

“You’re happy because of my efforts?” He asked with curiosity.

Slaine was slightly taken aback, blinking his eyes for a couple of times before he answered with an uncertain tone. “Yeah… Am I not supposed to?”

“Then, why won’t you smile?”

“What?”

“Why won’t you smile? You said you’re happy.”

The ashen blonde is clearly confused on what this is all about. “Do I have to smile when I’m happy?”

Inaho immediately reply. “Yes.”

He scoffed. “You’re being ridiculous. Even _you_ don’t smile when you’re happy… Do you?”

The brunette was at a loss of words. He suddenly thought of why is he so persistent on such trivial matter like smiling. It’s not like he wanted someone to smile at him, but he wanted to see Slaine’s smile again, just like on that day when he received his picture book. Slaine had a gentle aura and a genuine smile back then, and Inaho wants to indulge himself in that moment once more. Unfortunately, the ashen blonde didn’t show his smile again after that, and Inaho is unable to spoil himself with it.

_‘Should I give him more picture books?’_

He glanced at Slaine, who returned to reading his book. It was a sign that their conversation should stop there and let him read. With nothing else to do, Inaho got himself one of the books resting on top of Slaine’s bed and went back to read with him.

 

 

 

“And again, another story of unrequited love with a happy ending.” He closed the book and relaxed himself, resting his back against the back of the chair. His fingers were running on the book’s cover. “This is the third book with the same theme.”

Inaho couldn’t ignore Slaine, so his eye shifted to his direction. “Is it a problem?”

“Not really.” He shifted from his position and leaned towards the table. “Does your sister like this kind of plot? Or is she mocking me for having my love not returned by the princess?” His voice wasn’t as venomous as before, but it is still sarcastic, with hints of sadness and pain when he asked the question.

“No, I don’t think that’s the case. She doesn’t know I’m giving it to Slaine Troyard.”

_‘More like, it’s me who she’s mocking…’_

Slaine relaxed himself once again and hanged his head. “The one you’re reading is the fourth book. Is it still the same?” He asked.

“Probably. The main character is-”

The ashen blonde shushed him before he could continue. “Hey, don’t spoil me. I’m still going to read it even if it is romance.”

“What’s wrong with romance?”

It took him for a while before he answered. “I… I’m tired of it.” He murmured. In this four-cornered cell where there is only him and Inaho, he knows that the brunette heard him perfectly well. He continued. “I think I don’t want to experience it again. Nothing good comes out of it. Only pain.” He stood up, placing and returning the book on the corner of his bed along with the other books. “Well, it’s not like I have a chance to experience it again while I’m here.”

Inaho felt like he is implying more than just the novel’s genre. “Troyard-”

“I’ll take a nap. Don’t disturb me.” Then he lied down, his back facing Inaho.

“If you don’t like the novels, what about the encyclopedia I chose for you?”

“I’m reading it last.”

“Saving the best for last?”

“Huh. Don’t flatter yourself, Kaizuka.”

The cell is quiet once again, so Inaho went back to reading. Slaine made no other sound aside from his breathing, and not even once did he change his position. He was just lying down on his side, facing the wall, and sleeping. It looked like as if he was dead.

Time passed by slowly, and when it was time for Inaho to leave, he didn’t bother to wake him up. He did check on him while he was returning the book on its stack at the corner of the bed, and caught a glimpse of Slaine’s sleeping face. It was so serene, as if all of his troubles left him the moment he sleeps. With that peaceful face on, the brunette didn’t have the heart to wake him up. And so, he left as quietly as he could.

 

His next visit was two days after that. Inaho was expecting for Slaine to have a depressing mood due to their last conversation, but surprisingly, the former count was able to cope up with it and was quietly reading on his bed like nothing happened. What’s more surprising is him reading the encyclopedia that the brunette chose.

“I thought you’re going to read it last.” Inaho said while entering the cell. The guards that opened it for him didn’t have to wait for his signal and left on their own.

“And good morning to you too. Though it’s almost noon.” He flipped a page and read the new contents. “I’ll read the fourth novel when you’re done with it.”

Inaho nodded. He doesn’t feel like wanting to read the book on his usual place, so he walked towards the stack of books, grabbed the right one and sat on the edge of the bed. Slaine, who leaned his back against the wall while his legs are crossed and the encyclopedia on his lap, eyed Inaho.

“…You’re place is over there.” He straightforwardly said.

“I don’t feel like I want to read there. And I’m curious how your bed feels.” He bent down to remove his shoes, and then assumed the same position as Slaine. “It’s more comfortable here, and it’s not that different from the ones we have at Deucalion.”

The ashen blonde made a face that says he didn’t care. “You’re invading my personal space.”

“Get used to it. I’ll be doing it often from now on.”

“…”

Both of them continued to read their respective books. After an hour, Inaho talked again.

“By the way, I’m eating my lunch here.”

“Again?”

And just in time, two guards carrying trays of food came into view. “Sir, lunch is ready.”

Usually, the guard delivering Slaine’s food would only slide the tray on the opening under the bars, and then it’s up to him to whether pick it up and eat on the table, or to not eat at all. Returning it is also done in the same way. But since Inaho is also inside, the guards have to make some effort on opening the bars before passing their food to them.

While Inaho was putting his shoes back on, Slaine went ahead and carried the trays on both of his hands; one on the left and another on the right. The brunette noticed that he had no trouble carrying both items, and he even placed it carefully on top of the table.

“You’re quiet skillful.” He commented.

“This is nothing compared to what I do back at Cruhteo’s landing castle.”

It was a sensitive topic for Slaine, hence, Inaho didn’t ask for more explanation. Although he is curious on how the ashen blonde survived in a Martian society despite being a Terran, he figured out it’s best to wait for him to open it up himself.

Both of them took up their seats and stared at their meal. It was Slaine who moved first by taking a bite of the fried chicken, followed by the rice. He is eating properly, but his eyes showed that he didn’t like it, or hate it either. He was just eating for the sake of his body receiving the needed nutrients.

Inaho stared at the food again. No wonder Slaine doesn’t have the appetite to eat. The food is the same as the first time he ate here. The same dish and the same ingredients, the setup is even the same. Though it is a complete meal with meat, veggies and a fruit, anyone would get sick of it if it is served every day, without a miss.

 Just to make sure of his assumption, he asked the former count. “Is this always like this?”

Slaine swallowed before answering. “Yeah. What’s yesterday’s breakfast will be today’s breakfast, and what’s yesterday’s lunch will be today’s lunch. The same goes for the dinner. It’s actually sickening.” He played with the vegetables before he forked them. “I complained once, but I was told to just eat whatever was given to me.”

The brunette slightly frowned. They’re treating Slaine even less than a human. “I’ll tell them to change the menu every day.”

The other shrugged. “Do what you want.”

Once they finished their lunch, Inaho called the guards to take the trays. He also instructed them to inform the warden that he will to talk to him before he leaves for today.

“Want to bet if he does it or not?” Slaine suddenly said.

“There’s no need to bet. He will do as what I tell him to.”

“Hmm. As expected of a Lieutenant Commander.”

The ashen blonde went back to his bed and continues to read. Inaho did the same, and although his eyes are following the words printed on the book, he couldn’t understand what it meant. His mind is on something else: Slaine Troyard.

He thought of how the former count had been here since the end of the Second Interplanetary War, eating the same food, wearing the same clothes, living in this small cell without human company and warmth... No wonder he would choose death than being kept alive, but not able live just like any human. Everyone around want him dead, even he himself want to be dead. But instead of that, he is slowly being reduced into a doll; into an empty shell. Until the time that he would be useful to the UFE, he is treated like an animal, and not the human that he is.

Then, he suddenly remembered that fateful time on the beach, when they both crashed down and he was aiming a gun at him. The count was pointing at his own head, telling Inaho to shoot him in that place. No gunshot is heard, only the sound of the gentle waves carrying a salty breeze.

_‘Isn’t it me who put him in a situation like this?’_

Because at that time, he didn’t kill him. Because he followed what the princess wanted. Because both of them were too short-sighted that this had happened to him. Slaine had already anticipated the treatment that he would get the moment he is defeated. So rather than being alive, death would be better. And yet, even the privilege of that is taken from him.

“Troyard.”

Slaine didn’t move nor responded when his name was called. Inaho continued despite the zero attention the other gave him.

“Are you mad at me?” Was his direct question.

The former count’s fingers twitched at the sudden question, and without removing his eyes from the book, he answered. “Yes. I’m mad at you more than anyone else in this world.”

The brunette’s chest suddenly feels heavy. A feeling he doesn’t quite understand.

He continued the conversation.

“Is it because I didn’t kill you?”

“Exactly.”

“Is that why you won’t smile at me again?”

“…”

A vein popped and Slaine slammed the book close. He thought this was some sentimental moment together, a time for regrets and sorry, but then it turned out to be that talk about smiling. _Again._

“Would you knock it off, Kaizuka Inaho! One more talk about this and I’m done. And for the record, I wasn’t smiling at you. I was smiling at the picture book.”

“Oh. So you are aware about that. I thought you did it unconsciously.”

“Well I do now. You mentioned it last time. It made me conscious of my actions.”

Just as Slaine said, they both stopped talking about the smiling thing. Inaho didn’t mention it again and let the topic slip.

 

The sun slowly sunk, and around five in the afternoon, Inaho left the cell to talk to the warden. He opens up about Slaine’s food, which obviously displeases Mr. Bones. He even sarcastically told Inaho that if he wants to change the prisoner’s food every day that bad, he should come, be the one to cook. And of course, as someone who’s in charge of cooking in their own house, the brunette viewed it as a challenge. The next time he comes, he _will_ bring some ingredients with him.

On his ride home, Inaho noticed a book lying on the seat beside him, only to realize that it was one of Slaine’s books. He could return it the next time he visits, but because of how diligent he is, he decided to do it now than later.

_‘I should turn back.’_

The brunette made a U turn and drove towards the mansion. He made sure to contact Yuki to inform her about him being late, which ended up in another bickering; her telling him that it was unreasonable. Yuki knows how hard it is for Inaho to drive with one eye, especially in the dark, so she made her ranting short and ended the call. She sounded so angry, and yet also worried.

 

The moment he saw the mansion, he knew something is wrong. Even with one eye, he could clearly see that there are no guards at the front door. The guards he saw a while ago were gone. This act is suspicious, considering that the building masqueraded as an old mansion is Slaine Saazbaum Troyard’s personal prison. It should be guarded every day, every hour and every minute. And yet…

_‘Slaine!’_

His mind panicked as pressed the accelerator. The warden is making his move.

 

It isn’t a surprise that the doors are locked, but now he is given with a chance to use the spare key that he has. He never used it, until now.

When the door is opened, he rushed towards the direction of Slaine’s cell. He didn’t encounter a single guard along the way, making him more nervous and angry than he already is. He’s cursing them on his mind, making sure to make them disappear once he caught them. Especially the warden.

He is halfway through, and when he went downstairs, towards the underground prison, he met the two guards that were supposed to be at the front door. Both of them went pale when they met Inaho’s burgundy eye.

They shifted from their position, as if blocking the only path towards Slaine’s cell. One guard had the courage to spoke, even with his shaking voice. “S-sir, we thought you already left…”

His eye gave out a cold glare. Inaho doesn’t have the time to deal with small fries. “Let me through.”

“But sir, the prisoner is already sleeping…” The other guard said. “You should visit in ano--”

“I said let. Me. Through.”

One of the guards gulped, while the other had his sweat rolling down from his face. Inaho gave off a murderous aura that he is sure the two could feel. If he is in his kataphrakt, he would’ve shot these two a while ago.

Both were hesitant, but they know that if they disobeyed the Lieutenant Commander in front of them, their punishment would only increase. They couldn’t fight back and made the path free for Inaho to walk to.

The brunette hurried to Slaine’s cell. He observed that as it got deeper and closer, the numbers of guards increased. Anyone who saw him went pale and didn’t met him in the eye, ashamed of whatever they were doing down here. Up ahead, he saw some guards laughing while their eyes are focused on Slaine’s cell. These guards were the ones the warden brought with him. Something is definitely happening inside.

As he got closer and closer, he could hear Slaine’s coughing and occasional grunts after a sound of a whip. The guards’ laughter can now be heard too, echoing in this underground prison. He wanted to run besides the ashen blonde and protect him, but he needs to be composed and act indifferently in front of many guards.

Inaho let them know his presence on their own, and when the guards finally noticed him, they made a shocked face mixed with irritation. Unlike others who went pale as a paper, these guards turned red as a bull. One guard caught the attention of the warden.

“Mr. Bones, we’ve got company.”

All of the sound stopped except for Slaine’s coughing. Just as Inaho continued to walked, he saw the warden with his whip at his hand, smiling eerily at the ashen blonde while his back faced him. There were new scars all over Slaine’s back, and Mr. Bones seems happy with it.

Three guards where there too; two are holding Slaine by his arms and the other one is in front of him. They all had an irritated look, like their fun was cut short. As for Slaine…

He continued to cough until his blue green eyes met Inaho’s. Blood mixed with saliva is dripping out of his mouth.

“Kai…zuka…”

The guard in front of him suddenly punched him in his stomach, making Slaine cough again. Inaho balled his fist, restraining himself to attack the one that punched him.

The guard spoke. “Didn’t the warden said you couldn’t speak until he’s done with you?! Another word and you’ll get another one!”

The other two who were holding Slaine snickered. “You never learn, do you?”

“Now, now, gentlemen. Don’t make our guest feel like he’s left out.” Said Mr. Bones as he faced the brunette with his eerie smile and open arms.

“Welcome to our small entertainment, Mr. Inaho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter acccount: https://twitter.com/Sable_and_Azure  
> tumblr account: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sableandazure
> 
> both are empty though hahahahaha  
> I might use twitter more to post updates or sneak peaks for the next chapter. And If I can, some of my art too
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
